


Tip Toe Thru' The Tulips With Me

by cueviolet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ;)))))), Eventual Smut, Fem!Louis, Flowers everywhere, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry and Louis are cute, Harry is a criminal, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, based in 1800s, but pretend they have those old phones, daddy!harry, fluffly bunny lou, harry brings louis flowers, harry comforts him, honestly tulips are key here, louis does not know that, louis gets scared easily, sweeny todd vibes, they have tea dates together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cueviolet/pseuds/cueviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>during a storm louis helps harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. rain

**Author's Note:**

> very very shortttt chappiieees.

Rain. It rained often, very often. London was just full of rain, as it rained all the time. Constantly and frequently. But the weather was not going to put Louis in bad mood. Yes, he was hoping it would be sunny today, only so he would be able to plant the tulips he bought recently. And he wasn't exactly keen on letting them die when he's just gotten them. Of course there were other places he could put his tulips, like in a few vases, he could place them on his windowsill and they'd be fine and look great, that is until they got bigger than the pots and completely overfilled and eventually falling of the windowsill and the vases would break, all the dirt would go everywhere, all over his white carpet. Making the biggest mess that he did not need. So Louis decides, he will wait it out, for a small amount of time, and by then a solution will have come to him. 

Louis sighed, rising from his knees to stand. He fluffed his dress, delicate fingers primping the layers of lace and silk. Again he sighed, then looked up,in front of him sat the beautiful tulips, basking in clouded sunlight. Louis realized three days later, that his solution must have gotten lost during its journey, as it hasn't reached him yet, and Louis was starting to feel just the slightest bit troubled about his tulips, when usually he wouldn't be. Everything always has a place and things work out, but now he finds himself thinking back to what he had heard earlier on the radio, supposedly a big storm was happening sometime this week and no one even has a guess of when it will end. And sadly this week was Louis' only window to save the lives of his gracious tulips. Now with the storm he just has no chance of doing so. 

This time he sighed, pure frustration blew from his lips as his mind raced for a new place to let his oh so pretty but oh so difficult flowers be. His Mums? Zayns? No, they both live in London as well, how could he forget? There would be no good point in moving the flowers away from him when they are still going to pass, he might as well have them in their final moments. Honestly, Louis just wants to throw these flowers in the street and call it quits. Of course he would never do that, its just these particular flowers have gotten him quite upset.

So, Louis decides he's gonna leave them on his counter, he will water them and sing them soft songs while he cooks for himself, for comfort of course, they are on the path to death. And as much as he hates letting things go, these flowers will have to leave and he has to accept it.  

 


	2. excuse me

Louis frantically ran throughout his small home, quickly lighting every candle in sight. "Ow!" He yelped as the match he was holding failed to burn the candle but successfully burned his little thumb instead. The storm sadly was still taking place, it was relentless too. What felt like just mere hours after he had said goodbye to the wilted tulips the rain started pouring, and it hasn't let up since. Louis has been counting the days and it so far is the fourth day of nonstop rain, and Louis was not having it. Nope, not one bit of it. He has been feeling sad since he knows this amount of rain will totally over water his garden in his backyard that he has been working so so hard on. All the roses, orchids, daylilies, gazanias, plumerias, chrysanthemums, dahlias, water lilies, magnolias, calla lilies, and his most beloved tulips would all be dead. Or just, no there really isn't another option for them, they're all dead no matter what, and that fact bums Louis out more than anything else. Since he works so hard to have pretty things but they just end up ugly anyways, it's not fair. 

Anyways, Louis currently is in the midst of a panic attack, since when he stepped out for groceries he forgot to close the windows. And the rain recently decided it would like a partner in its destruction, so then it so gladly called up the wind, and now they dance happily together just tormenting Louis with the strong gusts that always makes his neatly styled fringe smack him right in the face. The windows Louis happened to leave open, were in fact, all of them, so it's just Louis' luck that once he got back home from the market with a bag full of groceries his home is freezing and pitch black. "Oh my god," Louis whispered once he had realized what he had done. He poured the bag out on the counter and threw all the cold items into the cooler as he was greeted with goosebumps along his arms and up his back. Louis left the dry items on the counter and speedily went to his room and grabbed his small box of matches in his bedside drawer. 

And that gets us here. Where Louis is lighting every single candle he can see even if the smells are gonna combine and become very very strong he's doing it for his vision, and so he won't have any late night spooks like the ones he usually had when he still lived with his mum. Finally, Louis is able to get all candles lit and successfully get all open windows closed. He feels more accomplished than he should. But he's alright with it and proudly walks back to his room to slip on his [nighty](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/2e/90/4d/2e904d1e302186f76d17f91d2520bdf3.jpg) and a [fur blanket](http://www.victory-eu.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/amazing-coyote-faux-fur-throw-blanket-for-home-accessories-and-decorating-bedroom-ideas-warm-up-your-sofa-bed-and-bed-using-faux-fur-throw-blanket-wolf-fur-blanket-faux-fur-blankets-fur.jpg) to wear while his house is warming up again. Once Louis is dressed he goes back to his dimmly lit kitchen and he neatly stacks the dry foods in his cupboard, putting them all in there rightful lil spots.

Louis sighs in delight at the view before him, his food is put away, warmth is on the way, and the house is clean. 'Ah, the joys of living alone' Louis thinks as he smirks to himself and saunters back to his room with his fur blanket wrapped around himself. Louis hums softly to himself like he usually does before bed, enjoying sound of his scratchy but lovely voice. Once Louis gets to his [room](http://66.media.tumblr.com/466f2cc25da4cf5c6e1e6db9c9050a58/tumblr_nr4rq7aRay1u6nzeuo1_500.jpg) he completely crashes on his bed and shuts his eyes. Breathing in through his nose then out through his mouth, it was peaceful and it always helped Louis to calm down. All is good and calm then Louis hears it.

A loud crash coming from his kitchen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoever could it be?
> 
> and a lovely lil flower commented on With Arms Outstretched and I was never able to get back to you before I deleted the chapter (there was two of them) but babby im sorry but I love you and I love that you like my story not sure if you gonna see this sweets but I do acknowledge everyone that comments and reads, so thank you.  
> I LOVE YOU ALL xxxxx


End file.
